


Reign of Secrets

by Always_a_Super_Fangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, GoT, Incest, Love, M/M, Multi, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_a_Super_Fangirl/pseuds/Always_a_Super_Fangirl
Summary: What if before Roberts Rebellion something happened with Cersei and Jaime that we don't know? What if they had twins and somehow kept it quiet?What happened to them?What have their life's been like and who have they met?What would happen if they started playing the game of thrones? What would be the consequences? What or who would they influence?This is the story.XxXxXAlright so this fic means a lot ♥️ I plan to update every week and I hope you all like this story





	1. Chapter One - How to smile

**CHAPTER ONE – HOW TO SMILE**

* * *

 

Hey so this is the first chapter I hope you like it . I wrote this just as a way to give some filling to the story and Cersei and Jaime specifically. The next few chapters are pre-show too.

XxXxX

 

Cersei and Jaime always had a connection. In every way, shape or form they were alike. When they were children, before Cersei developed, they would even change places and pretend to be the other so Cersei could get out of boring sowing classes.

So, to them, it wasn't surprising when they developed a more romantic love in their pre-teens. It wasn't surprising to them.

But then they realized that even though it seemed normal to them, to their father or the rest of the people around them, it didn't seem so normal. So they kept it a secret.

They were four and ten when it happened the first time. When they were both man and woman.

It was over a year later when Tywin first commented with them about Cersei's betrothal.

He had come back to the Rock from kingslanding where he served as hand of the king, to check on things and see how his family estate was. One night at dinner, he announced that the alliance by marriage of houses Targaryen and Lannister was confirmed. The contracts were signed, the public announcements were being prepared, and Cersei – the bride – was to start preparing her dress and wedding cloak.

It was always known that the day would come when Cersei would be married off. Since she was a child, she knew that if everything went as her father wanted she would be the queen of the seven kingdoms. She would marry Rhaegar and bear his royal children. She would leave Castely Rock. Leave Jaime.

Tywin continued as if he didn't just seal his daughters fate for the rest of her life, and little Tyrion chimed in every once and a while to give his 'scholar opinion' – as he like to say because of the quantity of books in his room – about practically everything. Jaime and Cersei sat quietly thinking about how they would manage from now on, only talking when asked questions and even then the answers were either quiet or uninterested.

¬ LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER ¬

Cersei stopped in front of the doors of her bedchambers, her twin had escorted her, but there were guards walking behind them so they hadn't been able to talk about the new 'alliance'.

"leave us" she told the guards

"But we are under orders fro-"

"I don't care who's orders your under, you are my guard and answer to me. And in any case nothing will happen to me – my brother is here" The young lady said confidently.

"yes of course" the guard said leading all of them away.

She opened the door to her chamber and walked in looking forward, still with the superior look on her face and her chin high, as she always was in everybody's presence – of course everybody but Jaime.

She waited to hear the door close to signify that he had entered but after some silent seconds, she asked "Aren't you coming in?"

"Your going to be queen."

"Yes."

"You seem very calm."

"I am calm. It was always a desired match, we have known all our life's about this. And if we're going to talk about this – please come in, someone could hear" She said it all slowly and calmly but the last part was a mare whisper.

It mattered not. Jaime heard her and come in closing the door behind him. She then proceeded to walk towards her bedroom door at the end of the common area of her chambers. Her brother followed.

The girl started to remove her bracelets, necklaces and earrings.

Her shoes came off – which made her shrink a few inches – and her long, blond waves were braided. All the while Jaime stood by the door and watched. It bothered Cersei that he wasn't saying anything.

"You're the one who wanted to talk. So talk"

"I don't understand how you're so alright with this. He is the son of a king who is mad!"

"And?" She said indifferently with her back still to him

"And?!?" Jaime screamed "And your alright with this? With marring him?" He walked toward her "I know this arrangement has been intended all our life's, but its one thing to be intended and another to be confirmed! And now what? You're just going to let yourself be sold like this? Your just going to leave?!"

Cersei turned to face him showing him what he had not noticed. The tears being contained in her eyes

"What am I supposed to do? Do you think I do not know all of this?" She said exhausted. "But my life has always been this. This was the reason I was born. It's the only reason men have daughters! So they can sell their own blood in exchange for power, money or titles! For names and families and alliances in case of war! Do you not remember how many hours I had to endure of sowing classes, dancing lessons or reading the damn Seven-Pointed Star!"

Jaime was taken aback by the display of emotion. His sister was never like this, she was always put together, always the perfect daughter, perfect lady, perfect woman.

"Cer, I'm sorry." He said opening his arms to embrace his sister.

They stayed like that for a few seconds.

"We will figure it out. I won't leave you. You won't leave me. We will always be together. Us." As he looked into her eyes and said the words, he knew he would do anything to always be with her. "I Love You Cersei you know that. And that will never change" And he kissed her. Sweetly capturing her bottom lip between his. And she felt it.

She felt every drop of his love and she wondered how could anyone, anyone, tell them this is wrong. This thing that could not feel more right. They were half of the same, they came into the world together and they would face it together.

"I love you too." She said when they broke apart. "and I will never leave you and you will never leave me" This time it was her who initiated the kiss, already starting more roughly.

And as the night went on they repeated the promises into each other's skin.

¬ LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER ¬

 

The next morning Cersei woke up in Jaime's arms. His chest was against her bare back and she could feel his heartbeat. She turned in his arms and snuggled back in. Just the thought that she will never have moments like this again...

Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Lady Cersei" the voice of one of her handmaidens - Claudia -  rang though the rooms and through her bedroom door. "I was told to send for you milady. Lord Lannister wants to have breakfast with his children."  
'Oh seven hells' she thought

"I'm coming!" Cersei shouted back. She heard footstep fade and a door close.

"Jaime you must to wake up" she shook her brother "You must go back to your room" He started to open his eye slowly.

"Cer, let me sleep for The seven gods sake!"

"No It's late morning and my handmaiden has come to wake me up already! Soon they'll come in, and you'll still be in my bed? Is that what you want?" She said

"Well would it really be a bad thing?!" Jaime was tiered of hiding, of having this secret – it was exhausting.

Being with her is exhausting.

"Jaime have you gone mad?" Cersei asked actually considering the possibility of mental breakdown for her brother.

"No Cersei I haven't gone mad." The heir to cately rock said sitting up "but I've grown tired of this" he said "this hidding, sneaking."

"Alright then." The girl sat up in bed and Swung her leg of the edge to leave the bed – with nothing covering her body. She picked up she shift from the floor where it was discarded last night. "I am to marry Rheagar anyway. I expect you can show yourself out Of my bedchambers." She said it coldly, clinically.

"Your a hateful woman you know that?" Her bother stated and she couldn't say it didn't hurt – but she couldn't disagree. He stood up from the bed – also fully naked – and walked up to her. She had turned her back on him already. "But that's not what I meant." He turned her to face him "stop pushing me away. I'm not going anywhere. Yes I am tired. Yes I wish we could tell people. Yes I wish I was the one one marrying you. And yes it is frustrating to have to love you like this!" He exclaimed. "But I'll have to make do."

"You know I always wanted to be queen?"  
"What?" Jaime was confused. There he was declaring how he felt and – she wanted to me queen?

"Yes. Remember when we were younger and father started seriously saying how I would marry a prince? And be queen? Father made it seem dream like." Her gaze want on him, Jaime noticed. It was at a point on the Will far away."That I would have a beautiful crown, all the dresses in the world, and endless gold – I mean I already had two of those being a Lannister but it was different. He said my name would be in history, that I would do great things, 'even being a woman' he said." Her body tended as if the reminder that her body defines, limits WhatsApp she Would Do In Life made her uncomfortable. "He said 'my daughter will be queen of the seven kindomes. Will bear heir, kings!' He exclaimed. It was so inspiring. I wanted that. I though surly then father would see me more than just a girl to sell." Her breath caught in her throat and jaime waited a second to see if see would continue.

"Cersei I don't understand. You want to be queen?" He was thrown, confused. Just the night before she was in tears about her upcoming nuptials.

"Yes." She started looking at the floor "or I did." The young girl was confused herself "I haven't thought about it in years – not really, not seriously. "I you Asked a twelve year old Cersei if she wanted to marry the crown prince she wouldn't have hesitated" She said and her twin could not be more lost. "But a twelve year old Cersei didn't understand what marriage was, what she would be giving up." Now she looked up at her brother, green eyes meeting "I love you Jaime. I won't give you up. Not for any crown. Not ever." He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"We will figure out a way." The boy said. "Do you think telling father would help?" He went around the room picking up his discarded clothes

"No of course not. Telling father would make it worse. He would just send me farther away. " Cersei said sitting on the beds watch her bother.

 

"You don't know that"

"Well I do–" The Lannister girl started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Milady," it was the same handmaiden as before, but this time she was inside the Chambers at Cersei's bedroom door "I haven't found Lord Jaime yet and your father is quiet anxious this morning" She sounded scared – and who wouldn't be if Lord Tywin Lannister wanted something you couldn't provide. "I should help you dress milady." The twins saw the door creak open.

"No!" Cersei yelled shoving the door back, closed. "I am changing already. continue looking for my brother and tell father I will be right there." she tried covering up just how breathless she was. 'that was close' she thought.  
"Oh" Claudia said. "Alright" they heard her footsteps walking away.  
"Jai." Cersei leaned her head against the door.  
"Cer." He was fully dressed now and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. he tucked her head under his chin and they stayed like that for a few seconds.  
"Well that was something." he said  
"Yes it was." she answered     
"I love you."  
"I love you too"  
"We are going to be alright you know." He said. She let out a little laugh.  
"You think?" She turned in his arms and he saw the small smile on her face. Her back was against the door and his arms were around her waist. They were close. Really close. And it was a rare moment that almost never happened anymore. It was light hearted and Jaime couldn't remember the last time she smiled like that. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You – I mean. Your gorgeous." He thought that, in that moment she looked better than in any expensive dress, any crazy updo or – wearing any crown.  
"Jaime." Her voice was almost whining "Don't do that I kno-" she was cut off by her brother  
"Cer, do you remember when mother died?"  
"What?" She certainly didn't expect that "jaime what are you talking about."  
"I mean, you, me, mother, father." He said "I mean before we lost her, you – you smiled more."  
"I was a child." She wasn't liking this conversation and tried getting out of his arms "we were children – and why are you talking about this?" He didn't let go of her. He held her arms and pushed her more agains the door.  
"I know we were children. But I was just think about how I rarely see you smile anymore."  The heir of the rock whispered  "and I love you." Her breath hitched a little – if he wasn't so close he wouldn't have noticed. "And I hate that you don't smile like you used to."  
"Jaime let go of me." Cersei was uncomfortable, the last 12 hours have been too emotional for her already. This was to much. She didn't like emotions.  
"I miss your smile Cer. Your genuine smile. The way your eyes crinkle even with the slightest of smiles. It's different of course from the way your eyes crinkle when your jealous but still..." he laughed a little and she still looked at him silently."I miss your smile." He leaned in and kissed her gently. He let go of her arms and wrapped his arms back around her waist when he noticed that her arms were going around his neck. He deepened the kiss.  
They stayed like that for a while.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys new chapter because I was happy ;)

Four weeks later Tywin Lannister was still at Castely Rock.              

He had originally planned on going back to the Red Keep two weeks ago but was now over seeing the renovations in the west wing of the Rock after an accident involving a wall, a hammer and bad directions and planned leave within the week. 

That was all alright with the Lannister twins. It didn't really bother them – their father had been the hand of the king for almost twenty years.

It was a sunny morning when Cersei’s hand maiden was having a harder time tying her corset as tight as usual.

“By the seven god’s what are you trying to do?!” Cersei exclaimed holding on to her dressing table tighter “Suffocate me?”

“I’m sorry milady” Claudia said as she pulled on the stings while blowing her dark hair out of her face “I have no idea how but this corset must have shrunk!”

“Shrunk!?” The blond asked in disbelieve “Corsets don’t shrink! People get fat!” She turned toward The brunette “Are you calling me fat!?” This was odd for Cersei, she usually didn't scream much, she didn’t need to scream to get her opinion or threat out.

“Of course not milady!”

 Cersei pulled away letting her arms fall to her chest and ripping the cords from Claudia's hands. She walked to the large mirror in her bedroom. The young lady tried to get an angle to see her back and notice that her corset was more open than usual.

'I have to stop eating I'm huge'

She walked back to her dressing table and held on.

"Well?" She said looking back at the silent handmaiden "Tie my damn corset for gods sake!"

The girl grabbed on and pulled. Cersei couldn't breath. It was so tight she didn't know how she would get through the day.

'At least it's better than looking fat.'

 

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

  
"And what a lovely dress lady Caitlyn" The princess of the rock smiled falsely as she uttered the words - it truly wasn't a nice dress.

"Thank you Lady Cersei." She red head blue eyed girl said. Several Lords had come to Castely Rock for a reunion and many brought the rest of Their houses with them which made it necessary for a feast – and consequently Cersei has to entertain.

"And I think we shou–" Cersei's breath caught in her through. Her corset was tight. Very tight. It was a while since she ate. She was worried. For 2 days she was worried she was getting fat. Since the day Claudia couldn't close her corset. She couldn't – couldn't – be getting fat. So she couldn't eat. And now she can't breathe.

"Lady Cersei are you feeling well?" She heard the Tully girl ask worried.

"I - I'm alright" She tried to breathe again but she felt very faint. She could feel the world spin and she heard her name being called from far away. Her brother came into her line of sight running towards her.

"I'm alright" she whispered as her body fell to the floor. The last thing she saw was Jaime Lifting her into his arms.

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

"Lord Jaime you should go, Lady Cersei needs to rest"

"No I'm staying." The young lord said. Like he would leave his sister now. Not now, not ever.

"Jaime leave the room." Tywin said. He'd been leaning against the wall while his son interrogated the physician and the guards assigned to his sister and honestly – he had enough.

The blond haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his father.

"No."

"No?" The Lord Lannister wasn't used to people telling him no.

"No." The boy said "I am not leaving my sister, if you wish to, if you feel uncomfortable you know where the door is." Jaime never felt braver – standing up to his father no matter how small the issue, was no small feet. They stared at each other until they heard a sound.

"Jai-" Cersei's eyes slowly opened revealing a blurry world. With every breath that went into her lungs she noticed the lack of corset, it was reliving to say the least.   
She was listening to the end of their conversation. Jaime immediately ran to her side, kneeling on the floor beside her bed. He grabbed her hand in his tight.

"Cer, its me. I swear." His heart was breaking as he studied her face like it did when he had carried her into her bed chambers. He had never been so afraid as he'd been when he saw her falling down. It was as if he was the one fading into darkness, though he thought his position was worse, because the person whom he loved most was probably sick. People don't just faint for any reason. Usually if involves a sickness –disease – and that usually lead to death.

He could not even bear the thought.

"Jai - " she started but her words came out cracked because of how dry her throat was.

"Don't try to talk, it'll do you nothing but harm." He said – she nodded. Tywin continue against the wall and the physician can closer.

"Lady Cersei I am here to examine you. Please sit up so we can start." The physician said and started to examine the blond girl. She had already been changed into her night clothes, a white lose dress in a comfortable fabric with few embroideries.  
After a while, when nothing physically wrong was found Lord Tywin excused himself to leave and attend to the guest who were still at the banquet hall.

"My lady" the old man started "Have you been feeling unwell as of late?"

"Well I–" She started when she noticed that yes, she had been feeling sick. For the last few days at break of dawn she was on her knees in front of her chamber pot throwing up everything she ate the night before.

"No she hasn't been sick" Jaime interjected without even noticing the wheels in his sisters head spinning. "Right Cer?"

"Yeah" she started putting two and two together. "Can I have a moment alone with my brother." She wasn't asking.

"Actually I have to exami-"

"I wish for a moment with my brother" she hissed

the man walked out of the room.

It was silence for a few seconds.

Jaime was very confused – there was nothing wrong before today, was there? If there was certainly his sister would have told him. Right?

Cersei just started at the wall – as she did when she was thinking to much. Jaime noticed.

"Cer" He said carefully from his spot next to her. He put his arm around her. "Cer." He tried again to get a reaction out of her. "Cersei tell me what happened" He used her full name. It was serious now.

She turned to face him, and he saw how her eyes were wide, How they were full of tears and how... scared she seemed.

"He's going to kill us." it was barely a wisper but he heard her.   
"what? Who is going to kill us Cer?" he stood up from the bed. "Cersei I don't understand. You fainted. What do you mean someone is going to kill us? Are you telling me you think this was an attempt on your life?" He was scared and pacing now. Her eyes followed him as he walked back and forth.

"Do you think you were poisoned?" he asked frantic now. He combed his fingers through his hair "Are you says it was a warning or -"

"No."

That single word stopped him in his track. The blond haired boy sat down in front of his sister on the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face with her forehead against her legs.

"Cersei," he started "I thought you were going to die" he said trying to make her understand "and then you woke up and you were alright, and I could breath, but now you tell me someone is going to kill you? Kill us?" He reached out to lift her chin and looked into her eyes "Don't shut me out. Not now. I've noticed what you've been doing. Your trying to push me away for some reason, and though I don't want you to do that ever – right now is not the time for this." Then, with eyes locked with her he whispered "So please tell me or I d–"

"My corset wouldn't close."

"What? Cer now you –"

"My corset wasn't closing for the last few days" she said again clear and strong – but coldly "my corset wouldn't close and I thought nothing of it. I just thought I should stop eating."

"Cer what? What in the seven hells Cer! Stop eating?" He didn't understand anything now "is that why you fainted?" He stood up and paced again.

"Partly." She swallowed hard "I have been nauseous too" He was about to say something but she started first "I have been nauseous, and I fainted – my dresses don't fit anymore and I – I " she couldn't get the words out because all that before is alright – it can be nothing – but to finish the thought....

"You what Cer?"

 "I can only remember having bled three months ago."

 The silence continue for a while.

It was odd because Jaime was connecting the dots and Cersei already drew the line.

 “I didn’t even think about it before because I passed everything as different things on their own, but…” She trailed off not wanting to say it. They would die for this surely. 

"But" he started "you’re not saying... I've heard things happen when woman are – are"   
"Yes" She sighed "yes all that happens when a woman is with child." She finished the dreaded thought.

Jaime stared at his sister for a while before he sat on the bed again. This was the woman he loved – the woman he could not tell anyone he loved – and she was telling him she was with child.  

"Maybe I'm over reacting." Cersei sighed again, though it continued to be cold. "I don't know. I was always told to wait until my wedding, that everything would be explained there –I only know something's about expecting a" she took a deep breath andclosed her eyes "a child." 

"A child." It was his only response.

He didn’t look away from her though she did.

 "A child – or you know children." He smiled a little, relived to see the small smile on her lips as well because of the clear reference to them. However, the smile quickly dropped "He'll kill us. If I am – he'll kill us or destroy us" she whisper.

 "Who Cersei? It doesn't make sense." He asked softly "Why would anyone want to kill us for having a child?"

 "Father." She said. 

"Father." He sighed "Yes he won't be happy but we will convince-" he was interrupted by his sister.

"Have you gone mad?!" She almost screamed. She sat up straighter and curled her legs underneath herself. "Tell father? Father finding out is the whole problem! He will disown me Jaime – at least – that I can assure you. Within the next two months when I am no longer able to hide this bump that's begun to grow” She put her open hand on her stomach “he will send me out on my ass." The last part was hissed. 

He chose to ignore the last crude part and close his eyes with a sigh. When he opened them he noticed how her hand was still placed no the bump he started to notice. He couldn’t describe the feeling he felt.  

She was expecting his child.

Cersei.  

Cersei was expecting his child. The five and ten girl noticed his gaze directed at her midsection, and that she had placed her hand there. Quickly she took her hand off.  

“Cersei,” The boy started softly, he took her hand and placed it back on her growing stomach. “I am saying this now so you listen to me.” He got really close to her and held her hand over her bump “I love you.”

 “I love you too”

 “I know.” He did know. “And I know you’re not overeating. You never overreact. You are Cersei Lannister. You are strong. And Capable. And the love of my life.” And he meant every word.

 “Jaime we might be worrying ourselves for nothing” She made to get up off the bed but he held her back to sit down.

 “We are not. We are not because as I said, you do not do things, say things lightly. And you are not stupid and if you think you are pregnant,” at the word, the tears clearly shone in her eyes. “then you are” He gently pressed down with her hand in his and showed her what he meant.  

“Jaime,” She choked back tears “I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be. I will protect you,” He brought her into his arms “and our child.” 

She sobbed on his shoulder for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three – Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! I’m back :) thank you for the lovely reviews, they made me very happy and I hope you all like this chapter ;)
> 
> These few chapters are a ore-canon and are mostly so I can kind of estabilize Cersei and Jaime’s relationship and their situation so I can then get on with the actual plot I want. I have this all done and am currently finishing the first chapter that is in the shows time and canon, so I wanted to know if you think that I should post all of the pre-story before I start schedualing the weekly updates or not.
> 
> Thanks and good read <3
> 
> TW: Topic of abortion

XxXxX

"I still don't think this is a good idea." He said looking out on the view from his sisters balcony.

"Well you don't have to think anything, your not the one whose getting disowned if this is discovered." She said looking to her brother who wouldn't look at her.

"Cersei it's just a baby." he said rubbing his face and sighing

"Jaime I know it's a baby I'm the one who's caring it." She whispered.

The Lannister twins were arguing. Again.

Since they found out about the child they had been arguing constantly. Jaime didn't understand why his sister was making such a big deal like she was, and Cersei didn't understand how her brother didn't understand her.

"It will be better this way Jai." She walked towards him putting her hand on his cheek gently. He slapped her hand away.

"If you do this Cersei," her full name was being used as it is when it a serious matter. He took a deep breath "I will never forgive you." He turned his back on her and walked away towards the door of her chambers.

"Oh so what!" She scream at him "all your talk about being together, making it through, protecting me, protecting our child, that was what just talk?!" She had angry and frustrated tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare!" He turned to her again "I love you Cersei but I can't do this. This is not protecting it" he calmed himself down for a second or two "I won't be a part of murdering a child."

"It's not murder." She said quietly under her breath.

"Yes it is Cersei." The heir to Castely rock walked back silently to his sister "It is murder. It is murder before the child is even born." He placed a hand to her stomach "What did the midwife you met say again? That you were past the point where it would be easy to do it, and your baby – our baby – would feel pain."

"It will feel more pain being killed after its born."

"Cersei you wouldn't!" He exclaimed disgusted.

"Of course I wouldn't! How could you even - never mind that." She walked towards the table in her room – the one that sat five – and looked at her brother "It will not be me that kills it, but someone will. You might not see yet - realize it but any child we have will be hunted for its entire life" Her hand was protectively above her stomach “this is the only thing I can do to protect It.” she sat down.

“Cer that is not true.” He said taking large steps in her direction. When the blond siblings were staring at each other closely, observing one another's eyes, he kneeled in front of her and held her cheek gently, saying “we will figure something out – Cer please don't do this, please give our child a chance to live.”

Cersei had tears in her eyes, the stone cold ambitious princess of Castely Rock was – in that moment – feeling the most broken she had ever felt.

The feeling could only compare to the death of her mother. But this was different.

It had been 5 weeks since Cersei had figured out the reasons to her illness and in those weeks thing between the Lannister twins were strange. They still were practically inseparable and still spent most their night clinging to each other for peaceful sleep but it was strange. Not uncomfortable, not bad exactly but different, strange.

They didn't want to talk about it – or Cersei didn't.

Jaime thought it was necessary. He wouldn't tell his sister – wouldn't face her rath – but she was starting to show. It still don't look like a baby bump but it was there – there was something there.

It was when that realization hit the young lord that he started to get attached. And Cersei knew. And she knew he shouldn't, she was already going to be broken enough for the two of them.

“So what we’re just supposed to resign our selfs to a life of hiding or running if we want a child? Or accept not having any child at all together?”

“Yes.” It was one of the hardest words she ever had to utter.

“Please Cersei…”

“Jaime I can't risk it.” She whispered “What – do you think father will just accept this child, that if it's a boy he will accept him as his heir, your heir? And if it's a girl? Do you really believe that he will let her live? In any scenario?”

“Cer, the targaryens did it for generations…”

“Yes and half of them went mad! Even if father doesn't kill this child because it's a product of our activities , it is very likely he will for my engagement to Rheagar! He wants and has wanted this from the day I was born!”

“Cersei! You are just trying to find a way to make this situation unnecessarily problematic! Yes father will be mad and yes it will not be easy, we may have to fight and fight hard for this but I am willing to do that!” He said striding towards the blond beauty.

“Jaime… I won't be able to protect it any other way…” she said softly. The young heir to Castely Rock knelt in front of his sister. He held her cheek while tracing his thumb back and forth on her cheekbone.

“Yes you will Cer. You will be it's mother. And you will be amazing at it, I swear it. You will always be able to protect it… And I will always be here with you – and our child” he said gently placing his hand on the spot their child was growing.

Their conversation ended with a kiss the twins shared.

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

They made a plan.

A plan which would be put into action that very day – two nights from the one in which it was organized.

Their father couldn't know about the baby and time was ticking fast, Cersei found it harder everyday to hide the growing bump. They knew that Tywin wanted to go back to the capital, being the hand of the king and organizing the match between his daughter and the crown prince – and no neither Cersei or Jaime forgot about that – the Lannister lord was quite busy in the capital.

They also knew that if he left too soon he would come back too soon.

So their plan consisted of delaying Tywins departure in hopes of a longer stay in Kingslanding and more time away from home. More time to strategize how to make sure their child would be recognized as legitimate. Or at least that it would survive at all.

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

Cersei continued visiting the midwife two villages south of The Rock.

Her name was Ayani and she was the fifth generation of her family in the healing business. She was good – very young but very good. And though that was important, the best thing about this midwife was that she had never seen any of the Lannister children in person – so when a cloaked Cersei appeared at her cottage just outside the small village, it was as if she was anyone but the princess of the rock.

Even if she had to wear a brown ugly peasant dress she stole it was better than any other option.

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

It was dinner time and the family of blond green eyed beautiful people were together and gathered around the table. It was all quit peaceful with Tyrion talking to Jaime, Tywin thinking about battle strategies and Cersei trying to contain her nausea because of goat meat smell.

“Father” Jaime’s voice made his sisters head turn. “I wish to speak with you afterwards. I have a matter to discuss with you.”

Cersei knew what was coming, they had discussed that Jaime would say something, make something up that would force their father to stay a little longer.

“Fine boy, say whatever you have to say.” Tywin salt out cutting his meat rather forcefully.

“Father I wish to speak with you in private.”

“Alright.” The old lion said waiving a hand to dismiss the servants around them “are you more comfortable now boy?”

“I – I– yes father thank you” he decided against questions this father in anyway again. Though now this meant that Cersei would have to hear the lie he planed on telling their father. “I wish for permission to join the kingsguard.”

Cersei looked at her brother with wide eyes.

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

The rest of the evening was eventful.

After Lord Lannister finished yelling at his oldest son in his private work chambers – never a good thing to be invited in there – Jaime walked silently back to his room.

Dinner stopped abruptly earlier and being pulled from the table rapidly didn't give him a chance to try and explain the situation to Cersei.

So he was walking back to her rooms.

“Cersei – open the door it's just me” he said knocking on the reddish wood that her door was made from.

The door swung open and the princess of the rock stood there in her night clothes. In that gown her bump stood out – it was hers before and she didn't have any larger ones so the material stretched across her stomach – and sincerely? Jaime was overwhelmed with the sight.

“Jaime what is it? Stop staring at me.” She said trying to get his attention which was clearly some where else.

“I'm sorry you just – your huge.” He answered still a little dazed. He hadn't noticed just how much she had grown in such a small amount of time.

“Great thanks.” She hissed walking away and leaving the door open directing herself to the table where a wine bottle was.

“I mean you look beautiful” he said walking after her. He saw her reach for a wine glass “you know, there are masters that believe that drinking wine can be harmful for a growing infant."

“Yes, well I think I deserve a little wine tonight" she responded with a voice nothing short of mean.

"Cer you do understand that it was just a bluff right? your not going to marry Rheagar and I'm not going to become a kingsguard. We are going to become Lord and Lady Lannister after we marry and father died.”

"So you becoming or not part of the kingsguard is dependent of me marring you – and not Rheagar." Cersei asked standing up. "and what if everything crashes in burning ruin like it probably will? What if i do end up marring him? Are you just going to abandon the Lannister name, leave it in the hands of the imp?" She walked towards.

"Cersei I would not be abandoning our family!" he said forcefully "and even if that was the case I would rather abandon the name Lannister than abandon you." he met her half way.

"Well you shouldn't. your loyalties should stay with our house."

"my loyalties are jus fine thank you very much."

"So, you would renounce everything to, what? stay in the background while I marry someone else?"

"I would renounce everything to be around you."

He kissed her then, trying to stoped this argument. he didn't want to argue with her, the day was tiering enough with out this.

"But it doesn't matter. You won't marry Rheagar."

Following those words cersei started to think. Maybe she wouldn't marry the crown prince - Maggie did say she wouldn't.

"Your right I'm sorry. I'm just – this is all escalating fast” Cersei said. “We still have a lot to figure out.”

“Yes we do but right now let's celebrate the small victories” Jaime replied raising an eyebrow with a small smile gracing his lips. Cersei pulled herself up by his shoulders and kissed the smile.

“You haven't told me about what Ayanni said today…” the boy said breaking the kiss

“Yes well she said we're both fine” Cersei said leaning against his chest. “And thank you for making sure father was occupied”

“Of course, but that's all she said? Does she know when the babes do?” He asked. They hadn't had the opportunity to talk about the visit made to the midwife that day.

“She said that according to my last moon blood I must be around seventeen weeks so that gives us about five more months” She answered

“That's good. And you said your fine right? Just… fine? what about the baby's gender? And the stre–“

“Jaime stop please.” She interrupted softly looking up to his eyes “Don't – be like that. Not right now”

“Alright” her lips were soft when he leaned down to touch them with his own. “She said nothing else of important” he asked breaking the kiss.

“Well… she said that I am” she paused “larger… than normal and though it would be unlikely because it skips a generation – she said it could be twins.” Cersei finished and looked at Jaime. He was staring at her dumbstruck. All the emotion had drained from his face.

“Twins?” He asked in a whisper.

“Maybe. Probably.” She said quietly also.

“Twins?” This time it was stronger, and not quite a question but a confirmations. He smiled wide and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her body from te ground and spinning them around laughing.

“Jaime!” She laughed “put me down for the mother’s sake!” With her arms tightly around his neck. She breathed in his sent and enjoyed the closeness – a lot of the time the southern beauty was scared something would happen to extinguish moments like that.

“Cer we’re having twins!” He exclaimed putting her down “this is amazing news!”

“It's one more child to protect Jaime” she said walking away towards the wine again. “And before you accuse me of anything I'll have you know I am happy. I just can't forget the danger we are in.”

“Alright Alright.” He conceded. “Maybe it will be more difficult but we'll get though this – and now I have three reasons to fight hard.”

“Three?”

“Yes. Baby one, the boy” he said putting one of his hands on her bump “baby number two, the girl,” his other hand was placed on the other side of her stomach “and you.” He finished kissing her lips.

“Oh gods Jaime – you’re too soft” she said when the kiss ended.

He laughed a little and continued touching the place their children grew.


	4. Chapter Three - Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m back! Sorry I didn’t update yesterday I had a little internet problem…   
> This chapter is more filling than anything but I considered it important. It’s the shortest one yet but to male up for it the next one will be the longest. 
> 
> Hope you all like this and please continue commenting because it makes me very happy  <3

4 weeks. They were four weeks away. 

Okay now Jaime was worried. More than before. 

One month. He was one month from becoming a father and he had no idea how to proceed. 

The last sixteen weeks were…. Hard. To say the least. He had no idea how but they managed to keep their children's existence a secret. Or at least a secret from most.

Cersei decided to tell her handmaiden Claudia – under threat of death, of course, if she told anyone but the threat didn't stop her comment from being uttered under her breath ‘I knew there was something going on’.

They also told her septa Arlenna – under the same threat, though the blonds didn't believe it was necessary with her because the woman had been with them since birth and through their mother’s death, they trusted her.

Both of them helped hide Cersei when it started to became impossible to deny the clear bump, and with Jaime as Lord of Castely Rock in his father’s place while he’s in Kingslanding, it slowly became surprisingly easier for the five and ten girl to stay out of sight. 

“Jaime…”

“Jaime.”

“Jaime!” 

Jaime looked up to meet his sister’s eyes – she’d been calling his name but the distracted boy completely zoned out. 

“Yes love?” He asked a little cautious of Cersei’s temperament. But to his surprise she just smiled.

“Give me your hand.” She said grabbing it a second later with a smile on her face – he was happy to see she was smiling, though the pregnancy was hard and had taken a toll on Cersei, she was also making the best out of the situation for the babies.

She took his hand and placed it on the – large – bump. A few seconds past of silence and Jaime was just about to ask what was wrong when he felt it.

A kick. 

A strong, hard and very real and there kick.

“I would appreciated if our son would be just a little more gentle with his mothers organs” she winced “He kicks me as if he’s already training for battle.” Jaime just smiled – he loved feeling them move it was one of his new favorite things.

“You don't even know if it's a boy Cer – who knows maybe you just offended our little girl or girls” he said looking lightheartedly up at her. 

“Oh god maybe our daughters are going to be assassins…” 

They cracked up laughing.

“What are you knitting?” He asked when the laughter died down. Cersei absolutely hated knitting or sowing or anything ideally for women but as of late she seemed to be using the skills forced on her. When she didn't answer he moved to sit even closer then he was already on the couch. 

“Nothing.” The answer was quiet as she continue to move the needles, slightly turning away from him. “It's just a blanquette.” 

“A blanquette? Why are you knitting a blan–“

“Jaime it's a baby blanquette.” 

Well that shut him up.

“Let me see” he asked softly. Opening his hand towards her, not quite reaching but just offering.

“No it's not ready.” Cersei looked up in his direction but their eyes didn't meet.

“Cer, what's wrong?” He could feel something was off with her – a few seconds ago she was laughing feeling their baby kick he didn't understand the sudden souring of the moment.

“Nothing – it’s nothing” her eyes were welling up with tears “I just –“ Cersei looked up at her brother, it didn't matter what was happening she couldn't lie to him, couldn't omit anything from him, he was her soul. “I just need to finish this.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Cersei…” he whispered reaching to wipe the rolling drop, but the girls hand got there first wiping it away much harder then he would've.

“I'm fine. I promise. I just need to finish this before the babies come and they could come earlier so just – let me finish.” She said almost chocking up and Jaime knew that his sister was used to keeping it together but as the pregnancy progressed the more emotional she was.

“Cer please tell me what's wrong – please let me help.” He knelt down in front of her.

“I need to finish the blanquette before they're born I–“ Jaime interrupted her.

“Yes I understand, the blanquette is very important yes, but why? We can buy baby blanquettes, or more anyway – we already have some.” He wasn't understanding anything.

“No I have to make these – so they can stay warm, any where they go.” She was crying now and again Jaime was completely stupefied.

“Cersei for all the gods sakes – they're not going anywhere why are you saying this?”

“Jaime what if something happens?” She whispered “I'm sorry but I just can't believe father will except this – them.” She raised her hand to his cheek and said softly “and I can't put my faith – and their life's – in easy words. I can't just sit here and hope that they'll survive and even more than that, survive while still being raised by me – by us.” 

“Cersei I thought we had already discussed this – we will convince father–“

“Convince father?!” She stood up “stop being naive Jaime! You said you would protect us but your master plan is going to get me and our children killed!”

“Alright, Cersei, I understand what your thinking but please calm down – here sit” He went to her, put an arm around her waist and brought her back over to the couch.

“ I need to finish the blanquettes Jaime – They have to have something of mine.”

 

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

 

A letter from Tywin Lannister arrived the next morning. Princess Elia Martel had just arrived in kingslanding the day it was sent –which would be around at least a week before judging by the distance and the fact that it cam by raven.

Apparently, a royal wedding was going to take place soon – sooner than he liked – and the paper described how small of a possibility it would be for the Martel-Targeryan alliance to be dismantled now. 

Jaime was over the moon when his sister told him the news – being that she ripped the letter out of his hands less than a second after he had walked through the doors of her bed chambers   
Cersei though, didn't seem in the mood to celebrate. 

She informed him – while he was busy smiling and telling her that, now, surely it would all work out – that their father had talked to the king and whenever he wanted the there was a place for him in the kingsguard – and that he had plans for his heir in the capitol so within 

Now Jaime understood his sisters solemn expression.

“Cer I –“

“No.” She said interrupting him. “Just don't. I can't – can't handle this today.” With her hands holding her bump she locked herself in the bed room.

 

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

It was late afternoon when she felt it first. The cramping in her lower stomach.

After four days giving Jaime the silent treatment – or as much of it as she could when it came to her brother and lover – they were in her rooms, of course as they always were, and she was knitting something with red wool and he was laying on her couch – basically asleep. 

“Jai.” She whispered dropping the nettles and holding her stomach “Ja- Jai” she said a little louder.

“Yes Cer, love I was stupid, and reckless, and I completely fucked up and your ma–“ he started saying with his eyes still closed moving in his sleepy-state but his sisters painful groan interrupted him.

“Jai – oh god – something's wrong” she held her bump desperately.

“Cer” he said quickly standing and running over to her “what's happening!?” 

“I don't know” she whispered clinging to her brothers shoulders “I don't know – but it hurts, Jaime it hur–“ she groaned and moaned in pain “hurts.” 

Jaime reached around his sister and picked her up like a babe, quickly but trying to be gentle, to lay her on her bed.

“Jai something's wrong with the baby's – oh gods something's wrong with our baby's” she started crying.

“Cer maybe it's just labor – maybe our cubs are just anxious to meet us” he said softly hoping that was the case, rubbing his thumb against her high cheekbone.

"No Jaime it not labor – it's something more." she whimpered. The girl of merely five and ten doubled over to the side clinging to Jaime. He held her from the side of the bed but when he looked up briefly his eyes caught something that made his blood run cold. Red stains underneath Cersei. Blood.

"Oh gods, Cer, your bleeding" he held her face and kissed her forehead. "I won't lose you. I won't allow the gods to take you from me. I am going to get the midwife and your going to be okay.” He said turning to leave.

“No, Jaime stay please…” she groaned in pain “please” she whispered.

“Alright” he gulped “alright – let me just, call for Claudia” he said

Claudia had been in standby mode since she found out for what ever the pregnant girl needed. So when jaime told the guards outside her chambers to call for the handmaiden and not come back it wasn't a surprise the brunette came in less than a two minutes. 

“Yes lord Jaime?” She said out of breath from running. When she glanced at the direction of the bed a gasp escaped her mouth. 

“Go to the town and get the midwife.” The young blond boy commanded “quickly.” 

Claudia ran out of the room.

 

“Jaime I can't lose them.” He heard quietly coming from his sister mouth – the pain was clear in her voice “You have to promise to care for them alright? You have to promise me Jai” she was sobbing by this point and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she think she would die? 

“Cer look at me” he said strongly. When she did he continued “you will not die. Not today and not here.” 

“Jai if it comes down to it – please – save my babies” she was losing consciousness. “Jai….” She gasped 

“Cer!?!”

 

LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER


	5. Chapter Five - Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy its hereeeeeeeee   
> im so so so sorry for the wait and i hope ya'll like this chapter <3   
> this is the last chapter before we acually meet the twins (at least one of them) all grown up sooo yeah. it'll be fun :)

Jaime stayed by his sister, checking if she was breathing, feeling her pulse and simply willing her to wake up. But after a little more than an hour he started to see that it was useless. That his hands were tied and he was incapable of doing anything. That's when Claudia burst in with Arlenna and Aynai.

Everything was happening fast – with Aynai checking on Cersei, Claudia prepared the necessary equipments and Arlenna trying to wake her up – he could barely understand what was happening so the just kept to his sisters side.

The blond girl woke up with a start and screaming in agony after what felt like hours to Jaime.

“Cersei listen to me” the young mid wife said from her place at the end of the bed– the un formal addressing to the lady Lannister felt strange to the hand maidens present but they knew she didn't know who she was talking to. “You are labor but I'm going to try and stop it. There's a large complication happening so I need you to hold on so I can stop the bleeding before you push alright?”

Cersei was very pale and barely conscious but she managed to nod her head slightly. With Jaime’s help she sat up more on the pillows and properly opened her legs for the midwife.

After almost an hour somehow Aynai controlled the bleeding.

“Alright Cersei, I'm sorry but your already too far into this labor the baby will have to come tonight.” The mid wife said.

Cersei looked pale and tired and she could barely keep her eyes open. Jaime had spent that entire time afraid – no not afraid, terrified. She has been managing to not be too loud up to that point and he was grateful. The rest of the rock couldn't know what was happening and as terrified as he was in that moment the boy of merely ten and five – who could no longer be called a boy – knew that t would be much much worse if any one suspected what was happening.

His twin nodded her head slightly and rasped “But are they find?” When none of the women in the room said anything to the young blond girl asked more forcefully “They are fine too come tonight right?”

“Lady Cersei if they do not come tonight it might mean your life.” Arlenna said with the confidence that only a woman of her age could have. She looked unafraid with steel eyes at the girl on the bed – the girl who was clearly shaking with fear and pain but trying her hardest to hide it.

“Do you think I care? I don't. I don't care if I die. You three useless–“ Cersei suddenly cut herself of with a scream folding in herself and clutching desperately to belly.

“Cer – Cersei” She was crushing his hand as Jaime tried to calm her down “You have to try and be quite my love” he said as he tried to contain the tears in his eyes that were trying to slip out at the sight of her pain.

“Jai it hurts – and you three useless women do something! My babies, do something to save my babies!” She said trying very hard not to yell out more.

“Cersei listen to me” Aynai said “your babies are coming tonight. This is not my first time at this, you are not the first women I've gotten through child birth and I am telling you, you and you child or children are going to be alright.”

“I don't care about me.” Cersei replied and Jaime dreaded hearing what she said next “Let me die I don't care just make sure both of them live.” Then another round of unbearable pain came and she was groaning again.

It went like that for some time.

“Alright Cersei time to push.”

The pain was unbearable. She had never felt anything like it and it took biting down on a wooden spoon left there on the table that Jaime retrieved for her for her screams to be contained

“On three.” The mid wife said “one two three” Cer gripped on the bed sheets tight and pushed.

When it was over she looked at her brother and let the spoon fall from her mouth “Jai I– I can't.” She said “It hurts. It hurts too much.”

“Cersei please, you can do this alright I know you can, and then you will be able to hold your babies.” He answered her with tears streaming down his cheeks “They'll be in your arms. Safe.”

“But they won't be,” she whispered as she waited for the next round of pain and pushing “Not for long – not when father finds out” she leaned more into Jaime's arms and he noticed that the other women were trying very hard to give the siblings as much privacy as possible in that moment – which wasn't much.

“Cersei we have discussed this already.” He responded trying to stay calm – he was tiered of her doubting him “We’ll all be fine”

“No we won't –“ she started but suddenly she felt the pain again.  
“Push Cersei, push!” Aynai screamed

Her handmaiden was getting in order what they would need when the baby finally came and her septa – to Cersei’s surprise – went to her vacant side and kept telling her how well she was doing.

Cersei groaned and put the spoon back in her mouth to shout. She cried and cried as she pushed.

“Your doing very well child. I remember your lady mother giving birth to both of you and your little brother” the old woman said kindly.

“You were there?” The young girl asked with a small voice and out of breath.

“Yes I was, and I believe I have never told you but you have always reminded me of her.”

With that came again the urge to push – and she did with all her might.

“That's it – that's it!” The mid wife told Cersei “the head is out just a little more – a little more come on Cersei”

She clutched at Jaime and at the bed sheets, and he though he doesn't regret the babies he can't help but blame himself for the amount of pain his sister was in. For the blood he could see staining the bed sheets even more.

“Alright Cersei just one more big push and your baby will be here.” Aynai said and so, Cersei pushed.

What in reality was a minute felt like an eternity to both Cersei and Jaime but all the wait and stress and anxiety from the last few months suddenly disappeared completely. Was forgotten completely when their first child slipped out of its mother.

The sounds of crying were immediate.

Aynai took the babe to clean it with a warm cloth before turning back to the expecting mother and father.

The midwife lifted the crying babe rapped in a blanquette for the new mother to see “You have a son Cersei.”

Her lungs deflated and tears streamed more heavily from her eyes as Cersei Lannister saw her first born for the first time. Her son.

Jaime stared in awe at the little screaming human – he had a son.

“Give me him – give me my son” The girl said.

“He's perfect.” Jaime said as the little boy was placed no his mothers chest. The babe immediately stoped crying. “Looks like he knows his mother.” He said and his son turned slightly in his direction and reached out with his tine fingers.

“Looks like he knows his father too.” The twin girl said with a smile so large it hurt her face.

The moment was interrupted by a shot of, now familiar, pain.

“Alright here we go again.” The mid wife said taking the babe and handing him over to Claudia who cradled the child trying to shush him from crying for his mother.

“Push Cersei” Aynai said as Cer cried and tried to contain her outbursts again.

“Jaime I'm so tired” she said looking to him for comfort “I can't – please not any more”

“Cer you saw our son, now let’s meet our other child?” He answered grabbing her hand.

A while latter after much effort from the blond beauty the mid wife pulled from her another babe.

But this time no cries.

Cersei waited a little to see if it started crying after the midwife took it but when a few seconds of total silence it was Jaime who spoke up first.

“What is it?” He asked rising from his spot next to his sister to get a closer looks to the new baby. Despite knowing that any disturbing or loud sounds were to be avoided, in his head was a constant ringing of ‘please cry please cry’.

He approached the women who were surrounding the babe and looked at it's little face. It's eyes were open. Lannister green.

He reached to touched its little head and suddenly it started whimpering – but not crying.

“I truly don't understand.” Said Aynai

“What?!” Exclaimed an exhausted Cersei “What don't you understand? Why isn't it crying?” Her tears fell prettily on her high cheekbones. His sisters voice snapped Jaime out of the trance he was in and wrapped the new born child in its own blanquette similar to it’s brother and held it to him.

“Cersei, its fine.” He said. He opened the fabric a bit and looked inside. He then walked back to his sister and lover direction saying “She's fine.”

“She?” The new mother sighed. When Jaime nodded his head and sat on the bed next to her again “and she's alright?” She asked reaching to hold the child to her chest. A little princess.

The second the babe fully laid on her mothers bosom she started screaming.

Cersei then - with a touched only a mother would have – touched her daughters little head, hummed and talked to her to calm her down. Jaime Just stared in amazement as his newborn child quieted down with her mothers voice.

“There you are sweetling” cooed the new mother “it's alright, your here” she smiled widely. The mid wide brought forward their son and Jaime reached out to take him.

He to say truly didn't know what he was doing, was an understatement.

“Jai you have to cradle the head” Cersei said even before the mid wife and septa could help the new father “like this” she showed home how she was holding their daughter

  
LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

  
After it was all finished – delivering the afterbirth, helping the babes to latch to their mother for a first feeding, their first bath and changing the – bloody –bedsheets – Aynai said she would stay just a little more to make sure Cersei didn't have any more bleeding like before, told her to rest and left the girls bedroom.

With her left Claudia and Arlenna but before the old septa stepped out of the room she turned to the girl and said “I hope everything happens in your favor my lady – you seem as if you will make a great mother.”

She left the room and the par of blonds rocked each a babe.

Looking down at his sons face and seeing Cersei with their daughter he realized that they truly could not rely on their father allowing them to keep their children as a valid option. That they could not rely on faith for kindness from a man who they had never seen being kind or loving for that matter.

It was his job to protected them, he would not let anything happen to them – what ever that meant.

“I swear to you my son, nothing's going to happen to you or your sister.” He whispered gently to his son. The baby cooed and wiggled his little chubby fingers.

“Did you say something Jai?” He heard his sister ask looking at him while rocking their daughter.

“No, no nothing.” He answered and walked to stand next to he bed, next to Cersei and his daughter – his daughter – “Alright now, we can't keep calling them baby girl and baby boy.” Jaime said.

“We don't have to do this right now.” She said and Jaime could see right past her masked face. She was for some reason avoiding it.

“Cersei.”

“Yes?”

“Cersei look at me.” He said with a serious tone “Don't avoid it – nothing's going to happen to them. They are here love. They are safe in our arms.” His words brought tears to her eyes.

“Yes but it's not over. What do we do now? How are we going to make sure these precious things stay safe?” She asked looking to her son then her daughter.

“How about right now we just focus on naming them?” He just says changing the subject. He saw Cersei having some difficulties getting up from the bed and laid the baby boy in his arms on the bed while he went to help her.

He lifted the little girl from Cersei's arms, set her by her brother and went back to his sister to help her up from the bed.  
  
“Well, what do you think?” He asked Cersei with a light smile holding her by the waist.

  
LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

  
They managed one whole day of peace.

They didn't leave Cersei's rooms, they did everything they could to make the babies stay quiet, and though they were exhausted it was the happiest the blond girl could remember being since their mother died. The babes didn't have or much of anything really – buying baby things wasn't an option, too much of a red flag – only the blood red woolen blanquettes with a golden lions and insignias and two or three clothes each brought by Aynai or Claudia.

It was perfect. Until a knock on the door alarmed them.

It was Claudia. She had come to inform the new parents that Lord Tywin Lannister was a few hours away from arriving back at the rock. There had been sent no letters or messages warning them of it.

Cersei changed into an outfit and shushed the babies as Jaime tried to figure out what they were going to do.  
LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

The lord of Castely Rock called his eldest son and daughter into his room that same day.

“You did not warn us you were coming father.” Said Jaime when all parties were seated. Cersei tried to hide the pain her body was still in but her brother noticed.

“Do I need to inform my children of my where shouts now?” Tywin responded sarcastically.

“No father but we had not been prepared to welcome you back home. Their should have been a parede at least.” Jaime responded with a sarcastic tone as well.

“You better watch your mouth boy.” The stern look on the old lions face could make even the breakbeat men quake with fear. “And you Cersei, you are awfully quite today.”

Cersei swallowed hard but put up her high walls and said “yes well I was resting father forgive my tiredness.”

“It is fine my girl. I have returned because tides have changed in kingslanding and I have lost my position as hand.” He said

“I'm sorry father. No one will be better than you.” Cersei tried saying with a sweet voice, as real as she could but chill in her spin made it hard.

“No matter. Jaime will go to the capital as soon as possible and swear into the kingsguard as he wanted to.” Tywin continued “but you already know that from the letter.”

It came back to the princess of the rock what had occurred the day before. Before the cramps and blood and their beautiful new children the news of her brothers place in the stupid kingsguard came.

Jaime was struck dumb and could only mentally berate himeself about how utterly slow he was to have suggested to go to the bloody kingsguard. He had too think of a way out of it.

“You will leave in a few days time. You are both dismissed.” Their father said waving a hand to the door and Cersei numbly lifted herself too her feet – thanking all seven gods like she had never done before for appearing steady on her feet.

“Actually may I speak with you father?” Jaiemd stoped by the door and his sister left with out looking back – probably went back to check into their children with Claudia.  
“What is it boy?”

“Well I thought I should tell you that I will not be going to the kingsguard.” The blond teen said

“And why is that?” Asked his father

“Well I do not wish to leave my children.” He almost couldn't believe he had just said that but he would beg and beg any gods to stay with his children.

“Your children? Plural? You have sired a basterds?” Tywin stood furiously.

“No – I–“

“Are you married?” Interrupted Tywin. When his son shook his head in answer of ‘no’ the lord also asked “and you have a children? Then they are basterds. I truly am disappointed Jaime but no matter. How old are your basterds?”

“Hours old.” Answered Jaime with a shred of hope in his chest. But it was crushed.

“Good. So they are twins? Well that makes things easier. Now tell me where they are so we can take care of it.”

“What?” The heir to the rock gasped. He knew of his fathers harshness but this – he didn't think his father would suggest this.

“We will take care of it of course. You are my son. You are not going to be father to any basterds.” Tywin said coldly.

“You would murder your own grandchildren” Jaime rose from his seat to meet his fathers eye – never had he felt so brave.

“If it is for the good of this house I would do whatever I needed.” Answers Tywin and Jaimes blood ran cold in his veins. This was a mistake, Father could never know about his beautiful little children. He would never let him find out – and in that realization came another, his dream of marring Cersei ‘Targeryans wed brothers and sisters for thousands of years’, it would never happen.

They truly were in prisoned in the shadows – condemned never to be in light.

But what would they do with their children now?

He left the room in blinding rage and as he walked down the halls too Cersei’s chambers all he could think of was the pain she had been in in labor. How happy she looked with their children – and how much it would break him if they were all separated.

When he locked the door of her chambers band turn the image he saw warmed his heart.

Both babes rested on their mothers chest held by her arms as she sang softly to them.

“A coat of gold, a coat of red  
A lion still has claws  
And mine are long and sharp, my Lord  
As long and sharp as yours”

She looked up then and gave him a wary smile before kissing the bundled creatures on their head. That triggered Jaime to walk – almost run – to them, hold an arm around the mother of his children and kiss her softly. Then he two bent down and kissed each of the babies heads.

“What did he say?”

The whispered could have gotten unnoticed and probably would have but not with him.

“Cer I–“

“We aren't going to be able to keep them are we?” She said with teary eyes. “I don't even know why I'm crying I knew this would happen.” She extracted herself from his arms and laid the babes on the arrange of blanquettes made on the couch.

Their boy kicked his legs high and moved his arms as his mother watched and his sister just moved a bit with wide eyes as if trying to see everything – the curious cat she wanted to know her surroundings.

Jaime stood next to her and slipped an arm around her waist. “I'm sorry I promised the impossible.”

“The good thing is I didn't believe you.” She responded “I've talked to Aynai – she agreed to watch them until we have something better. Claudia offered but she's in the castle – too close to dangers and look at them. They are Lannisters through and through. Anyone would notice.” It was true. The gold on their heads and matching jade green eyes were undeniable.

“We can see them still. Maybe she can bring them to us. From time to time.” He picked up his little girl and held her to his face. She smiled wider and wider and tried to grab his nose. The smile Cersei's brother wore on his face was new too her. A fathers joy. “It is not what we wanted. Not at all. But they will be safe.” If he was trying to reassure Cersei or himself was unknown.

“Yes. That's all that matters” she sighed picking up her son.

  
LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

When Aynai came to take the babes there was no tears.

They had cried all they could, had savored every moment they could and now it was time to let go.

It was early morning, the sun was rising and the day was starting for everyone at the rock. There was no way their father was awake yet so Cersei and Jaime managed to sneak out with the mid wife and their children to see them off.

They didn't speak as they walked back to Cersei's room.

They didn't speak as they sat on her couch.

They didn't speak at all.

Jaime was surprised when some time later he felt his sisters head on his shoulder. We could feel the way the world changed in a second. It felt more empty.

He turned and kissed the top of her head. He noticed the silent tear drops that ran down her cheeks and how her hand laid flat against her stomach.

“I want them back.” She whispered.

“I know.” He answered tightening an arm around her waist.

  
LANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTERLANNISTER

  
The Lannister soldiers were glad to be back at Castely Rock. Most of them were from the surroundings areas and missed home when they were in kingslanding escorting the Lord Lannister.

Aynai opened the door of her cottage with the basket holding two small little babes on her arm. Her home and work place was located outside a small village – it was nice and far away from too many people but close enough to get to laboring mothers and day-to-day necessities.

That day was a mixture of trying to get the twin babies to stop crying for their mother and father and studying, reading when they were asleep.

She felt very sad for Cersei and Jaime. She came too know the five and ten girl throughout the last months and she truly didn't deserve to lose her children – she was too young, could be considered a child still she didn't deserve the pain. Aynai had learned all about her – how your she lost her mother, her hatred for her little brother, that her child would be a basterd, that she had a twin – everything but the fact that she was the daughter of basically the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms and that her childres father was twin her brother.

She had never met Jaime – he had never come to the cottage with Cersei, but when she saw him it was clear who he was. The rooms where they were also told her who they both were.

But it did not matter. Not in the moment to help the little babes that she would take care of now. She couldn't let them be killed by their own grandfather. She latter found two letters with in the baby basket addressed to each child with their initials written in gold.

Late that night the mid wife was about to go to sleep when their was a large bang on the door. Thankfully the babes remains asleep in their basket at the table on the farthest side of the room.

Getting out of bed she looked out the window.

A group of soldiers – three Lannister Soldiers – was outside. Thinking it was just some news for every resident of the village or even a message from Cersei and Jaime she opened the door.

A mistake.

They were slurring their words, talking nonsense. Stumbling while trying to walk. Clearly drunk.

They told her in words dripping with alcohol how pretty she was – how none of the whores at the brothel they paid for were as pretty. How they would have to share being that she was just one.

That night Aynai died. After hours of abuse her body gave up and she was just a puddle of blood on the floor

The next morning one of the soldiers woke up. Gus was his name and the sound of children – babies – screaming made him open his eyes. What he saw was apocalyptic and as he recalled the night before more horror was expressed on his face. The other two soldiers were dead and so was the woman they had attacked. One of the soldiers died after changing the other to a fight which he lost and the other – by the looks of it – dies falling on his own sword. Stupid men.

Coming back to his senses he got up and went after the children. He thought they were probably the woman's children. Twins he could guess.

He had helped leave these children motherless.

Driven by guilt he took the babes and left the horrid scene of the house. Going to where he lived he managed to feed them with goat milk and find a place to put them. He didn't know what he would do. He did tend to be very reckless.

For two days he could not sleep – his mind kept going back to what he did. So he decided that he could not live there anymore.

He was taking care of the babes still. A matter of honor really. They were wrapped in woolen red blanquettes with initials in gold but he still had no ideia what their names were. He had managed to get some old baby clothes from the woman that lived next to him but no much else. He couldn't say he wasn't getting attached, they were sweet babies – even though the boy liked making a scene, the girl was quite tô the point of being worrying.

He bought a passage on the next ship that was headed farthest way, he needed to leave that place and his guilt. With the babes with him he sailed away from Westeros.

Little did he know that after months of sailing, a storm would hit and the ship would sink. Little did he know that it would sink close enough to a shore and that the twin babies he thought were children of a dead woman, would make it to land save floating in their basket on top of a floating wooden plank. The golden lions dangling on their necks and the letter tucked in the blanquettes the only memory of a life they would never know.

Since then, life followed its course for the babes and the five and ten Lannisters that would never be the same.


End file.
